The Enigima Show
The Enigima Show is the award-winning animated MTV original adult show that first premiered in March 17, 1991. The show still continues to create episodes to this date, although in a tweet from Robert Nelson, the show's creator, stated that Season 21 was originally going to be the last season of the series, though continued to keep it alive due to the show's ever-growing success. In 1997, this show got its own movie titled, The Enigima Movie which its story was that After to much ridiculous pranks, Devin get's carried away by a secret angency out to execute him, and decides to defeat him with the Illuminati's power, while Enigima and 4eva decide to save him. Jaylyn was also born in this movie. This movie also has a sequel, The Enigima Movie 2 (Released in 2017), is about Las Vegas being warped into the matrix, with only Enigima and friends to save their world. Enigima is then chose to be the chosen one. Storyline The story is about a sophomore named Kevin Enigima, in which he is nicknamed Enigima, is a blue-haired kid who regularly sports a blue hoodie. His best friend is a puff ball named 4eva, who sports a green backwards hat, with pink wings, and a sword. Other friends of Enigima are a hippy named, Trippy, a member of a gang who swears very often is named Censor, Illuminati, which is supposed to represent the Illuminati shown on the dollar bills, and a girl named Clarissa, who no one cares about, and get's bullied and dies in every episode, Trinity, who is Kevin's girlfriend from Season 2, and Trina, who is obsessed with Yoga, and Kevin, but Kevin hates her. He also lives with his family, His silly dad, Tristen who is a cop, and is obsessed with porno, His mother, Tiffany who is athletic and is actually The Gym Teacher at Enigima's school, His 21 year old brother, Devin who is a member of a gang, and get's into trouble a lot and is in a rap band, and Enigima's seven year old sister, Jaylyn. Their are also people in the neighborhood like Tristen's porno rival, Netsirt, who acts as the main villain of the series, and is obsessed with the fictional Porno brand, Text Sex, while Tristen likes the Playboy brand. Seasons *Season 1 (1991) *Season 2 (1992) *Season 3 (1993) *Season 4 (1994) *Season 5 (1995) *Season 6 (1996) *Season 7 (1997) *Season 8 (1998) *Season 9 (1999) *Season 10 (2000) *Season 11 (2001) *Season 12 (2002) *Season 13 (2003) *Season 14 (2004) *Season 15 (2005) *Season 16 (2006) *Season 17 (2007) *Season 18 (2008) *Season 19 (2009) *Season 20 (2010) *Season 21 (2011) *Season 22 (2012) *Season 23 (2013) *Season 24 (2014) *Season 25 (2015) *Season 26 (2016) *Season 27 (2017) *Season 28 (2018) *Season 29 (2019) *Season 30 (2020) *Season 31 (2021) PRODUCTION Event In 2001, The Enigima Show started an event that went on for 11 days. Basically its something to celebrate the shows 10TH year on the air. The title of the event was 10 Years With Enigima: 1991-2001 Extravaganza! Klasky Csupo Logos From Seasons 1-8 1991-1997, it used the Klasky Csupo Graffiti logo. From Seasons 9-17 1998-2007, it used The Robot Splaat logo. From Seasons 18-present 2008-present, it used the Rooster logo. Do you like this show? Yes! Very Creative! Its OK! Their's Some Issues! Trivia *Despite The Enigima Show being an American-originated television show, this show is actually hugely popular in Japan and has garnered a huge cult following their. The show is so big that their is even an anime that is exclusive to Japan, as well as having a lot of promotion and merchandise their. Category:MTV Shows Category:Comedy Category:Adult shows Category:TV-MA Category:The Enigima Show Category:TV Shows Category:Klasky Csupo Category:1991